Many Different Days
by Peanutbutta3636
Summary: How can you try to live a normal life when a huge war is affecting every thing? Thats the question the famous trio have to anwser. Follow the three friends in their final year, as they grow up in a midst of War and You-Know-Who.
1. Announcement?

Hermione flung her self on her bed. It was a big four-poster bed covered in a rich red comforter with a lion roaring on it. Hermione sighed as she pushed over a big heavy bound book with the words "Know your Charms! Know your Abilities!", sprawled across the top.

'Two days back and already I've finished the book my parents bought me as a birthday present. Now what am I going to do when Ron, Harry and Ginny are all busy with Quidditch practice?'

Hermione had arrived just two days ago at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, to commence her final year of schooling. And already, she had nothing to do as her three best friends where busy outside training for the first inter-house Quidditch match of the year, Gryfendor versus Hufflepuff.

'That should be an easy win' mumbled the bushy haired seventeen year-old as she walked across the room and made a silent exit. She decided to go outside and watch and give support to her friends. Specially Harry, who could use any cheering up he could get. He seemed to be stuck in his ultra gloomy and depressed mood ever since of Sirius death.

'I feel so sorry for him' said Hermione out loud to no one in particular as she dodged past a large group of First years who where trying to decide what was the best way to set of some fireworks with out being caught by Filch. Hermione just laughed a bit and shook her head. 'Obviously those kids haven't learned yet.' And then she stopped, turned around and walked over to the kids. How silly was she! She had forgotten she was Head Girl! She _had_ to do something about this. She couldn't just let fireworks be put off in the halls for no good reason!

'Excuse me, as you are first years, I understand that you do not know that putting fireworks off in the hallways, even after school hours is prohibited. I warn you though, if I or any prefect, or teacher, or the Head Boy catches you, you will all loose points for your house.'

Hermione turned around with a smile on her face. This was the first time she got to speak as Head Girl!

'I wonder if Ron has found anyone breaking the rules yet' wondered Hermione, but quickly laughed at just the thought of Ron being head Boy!

'Who would have guessed?'

* * *

'RON! HARRY! GINNY! DOWN HERE!', Screamed Hermione while waving. Up ahead she saw three figures stop and start to fly down.

'Hey Hermione!' Said Harry flashing her a quick smile. 'Practice was really good, did you see all of it?'

'No, sorry Harry, but what I did see of it was pretty good, your for sure gonna win the house cup this year!' Hermione smiled to herself. 'Being back at Hogwarts is really cheering him up, with Quidditch and all this is really good!'

'Err….Hermione…think we could take a walk? I need to talk to you?'

Ron had broken Hermione's train of thoughts and taken her by surprise by saying that.

'Umm sure Ron…how about you change first though, you're looking a bit…'

As Hermione searched for the perfect word to describe Ron's robes caked with mud and grass and something that she didn't know, Ginny found it.

'Ron you look utterly disgusting. Go and change before you take your walk. I do not know how you managed to wind up that dirty on a perfectly clear and dry day like this one! Seriously…boys!' Ginny shook her mass of red hair and caught Hermione's eyes as the two young girls burst out laughing. Harry jumped in after looking at Ron's mass of filth plastered to his robes. Hermione smiled at Ginny. They both knew how the other was so happy to see Harry finally laughing and smiling.

'Umm, well I'll go change and uhh…wait here of whatever I guess.' said Ron making a pitiful effort to brush of a clump of grass stuck to his left knee. Harry followed behind running to catch up. The two girls walked over to a nice patch of clean dry grass and sat cross-legged facing each other. Ginny wasn't going to go change right now because she looked very clean, especasilly compared to her brother.

'Hermione, you have no idea how good it is to see Harry so happy again! All practice he was laughing and really going for it. I think coming back was really what he needed.'

'Yeah me too Gin. I mean, this summer was absolutely horrid. He rarely smiled!'

'Yeah, I know. And it was really hard this summer. I mean, Hermione, I haven't told anyone this, but, oh Mione! I think I like Harry!'

Hermione smiled at her closest female friend. This was no news to her as it had been very obviousduring thesummer holidays. She was glad Ginny was finally admitting it out loud.

'Oh Gin, that's great! Are you going to tell him?'

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but couldn't get any words out. There was a figure running into the castle yelling 'WAR! WAR HAS BEEN DECLAIRED!"

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other and quickly ran up the path to the school. Could this be true?


	2. Big Decisions

**Disclaimer:**No, sadly, 'Harry Potter' does NOT belong to me.

**Comments:** I decided to change the story around, each chapter will take turns from Hermiones, Rons, and Ginny POV, so that you can all see what each characters reaction and feelings towards what will be going on is like. Please tell me how you like this idea!

Ron ran down the corridor to outside with his little sister and his best friend, Harry Potter. Today would be his first Quidditch practice of the new school year! This was also, his last year at Hogwarts, but before coming, he decided that it would be the best. Already, it was working out very well for him. Two weeks before term started, he received a letter stating that he was Head Boy. But what was even better then him being Head Boy was that Hermione had been made Head Girl!

'I've liked her for so long, four years now. Maybe something will change now?' Mumbled the tall red head to no in particular.

'What did you say mate?' asked the famous Harry Potter.

'Uh I said that I liked the new broom. Maybe we will win now.'

'Oh yeah, I am glad you got the new broom, and Ginny too!

Ginny turned around and faced the boy-who-lived and flashed a huge smile.

'Yeah I _can't_ wait to get out and play. We're gonna be unbeatable this year! Specially as you being head of the team and all.'

Harry shrugged as if it was nothing (but smiled at the same time). Ron tried to ignore any of the possible flirting he noticed and said 'Come one guys lets get out there!'

Practice was great. Harry had revised a plan of something he liked to calling dodge and roll, sadly, Ron wasn't very good at it and fell quite often (they practiced only a few feet from the ground so if the players fell it wouldn't cause much harm.) Even though he wasn't that great at the new technique he had a lot of fun attempting and couldn't wait you try some more. After the team broke up to get into the showers, Harry Ginny and Ron remained behind and just flew some laps around the Quidditch Pitch passing around the Quaffle. Ron heard a farmilliar shout and looked down to see Hermione waving and calling the three down. Ron smiled and quickly sped up to be the first to reach Hermione. Sadly, Harry's broom was a bit faster and it easily passed Ron.

'Hey uhh, Hermione would you like to take a walk? I'd like to talk with you.' Ron said those words without even realising. They just flew out! But to his surprise, Hermione gladly accepted.

Ron felt like he was floating (even though his sister was going on and on about how dirty he was.) But then he finally came back to the ground when he noticed he had no idea what he was going to say to her. None at all. Ron turned left to go to the showers and heard Harry's familiar shout. 'Ron wait up!'

Ron turned around and faced his best friend. 'Uh, Harry, umm what do I say to Hermione? I asked her to go to a walk, but I don't know why. Let alone what to say!'

Harry smiled, which made Ron smile for Harry hasn't been smiling much since the Passing of Sirius. 'I knew you liked her mate! I just knew it. So hears what you gotta do…' So the two best friends sat in the middle of the change room cooking up a plan for Ron's walk, all unawares that something was being announced that would change the wizarding world and there lives forever.

A/N So…what do you all think? you like? Yes or no? Please tell me! 


	3. The Truth

**Disclainer:** NO! I don't own it!  
Hope you like it! This one is from Ginnys POV!

* * *

Ginny and Hermione ran up the path towards there school. Ginny's mind was racing.

'Is this _true_ that the second war has been declared?' She turned to look at her closest friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione was one year older then the young red head, but Ginny didn't mind. Hermione was running with a very worried look on her face. The older girl stopped. 'Ginny! Do you think this is true? I mean, is there really a war? This is not good, not good at all. I mean, people will have to fight! More people than just those evolved with the Order!'

'I know' Whispered Ginny. The duo had finally reached the big wooden door to Hogwarts. They walked in to the Great Hall. The four house tables where almost full with students, even though it was nine o'clock at night. The two girls ran to their house table and sat with Thomas, Dean and Neville. 'Where were you two? And where is Ron and Harry?' said a nervous looking Neville, directing the comment to Ginny. 'Outside, inside.' responded Ginny shortly. She was very annoyed with Neville's attempt to be 'smooth' for the past while and the last thing she need now was him trying to get her to notice him. She was worried! Just as Ginny was wondering where they were, Harry and Ron came running into the Great Hall (causing quite a few girls head to turn much to Ginny and Hermione's disgust). 'Harry's looking very worried, all the colour is drained from his face.' Thought Ginny, who moved over so that Harry could sit between her and Hermione, while Ron walked all around the table to sit on the other side of them, in between Dean and Neville. The seven started to talk very quietly, yet fast. But that all came to a sudden end when a grave looking Professor Dumbledore with Professor McGonagall stood up walked forward.

'I called all students into the Great Hall at this time, because there is a very important and very serious announcement to be made.' Dumbledore looked over the students, cleared his throat and continued, 'I have just been informed that, War had been declared…'

Ginny sat frozen. 'So it was true?' she heard Hermione whisper to her. Ginny turned and looked at Harry. He looked even paler then when he came in. Ginny wanted to do something…anything! She decided to take a bold move and she took his hand and smiled shyly at him. Harry turned to her whispered 'thanks' and stared at Dumbledore, who was still talking.

'…I want all students to take this seriously. Hogwarts will continue to teach like normal, but we warn you about leaving the school grounds. All trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled…' The great Hall exploded into 'awws' and 'no fairs' which actually made Dumbledore give a little smirk '… until further notice, the teachers might be able to think of something…' Ron, from across the table chuckled at that. Dumbledore's mood turned back to being solemn, 'Since the war will, sadly, cost many lives I advise you all to stay in contact with you family's as much as possible. Remember daily owls are not a nuisance but a true gift. I want all of you to enjoy the time you have here at Hogwarts with your friends, even more than usual. I also recommend, if you have not already, to take up a subscription to the Daily Prophet, which I assure you will deliver the truth, the ministry cannot ignore the facts now.'

McGonagall's mouth twitched at that. and she added, 'I advise you all to also be on your best of behaviour, as the teachers now have more important issues on their minds then who stole who's gobstones.' Her eyes flew down to the Hufflepuff table as a few first years turned bright red. 'Also, I am very sad to announce that the inter-house Quidditch tournament has been cancelled this year, it is just too much of a hassle for us professors. A meeting will be held to address this issue later on in the week.'

'Oh no!' said Ginny very loudly, though she wasn't the only one at her table to say that. Harry's head hung even lower and Ron punched the table. She could see other similar reactions around the hall. Harry all of a sudden stood up, let go of her hand and walked out. Hermione Ron and her all shared a look. Ginny knew this was just _too _much for Harry.

'Err...do you think one of us should go after him?' Asked her brother in a very confused manner. 'Yeah, I will.' Responded Ginny, and got up and followed Harry out of the hall.

'I wonder where he's going?'

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) They really make my day **


End file.
